Sword Star Online
by XEternalxAngelX
Summary: This is the struggling story of a girl out of place in the world. She would do anything to escape reality, even going as far as purchasing the new VRMMORPG Phantasy Star Online. But when a strange twist of fate traps her in virtual reality how badly will she fight to escape back to the real world? And in the end, will it be worth it?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. I'm back! Well. Here's a story. And if you were one of my readers who read Eternal... Look at my page. Welp, Enjoy! This is an SAO and PSO crossover.

* * *

Chapter 1: Virtual Reality

Welcome one and all to the release of the newest MMORPG! Everyone is

anxiously anticipating their fresh copy of Phantasy Star Online! Over

one hundred beta testers approved the game's newest technique in

involving the players...

Aimlessly watching the set in front of her, the girl watched for the

time. It was nearing six.

The servers for PSO will be up and fully functional for public use at

six! Gamers worldwide are now dashing home in order to...

She got up and placed the new Crowns Gear on her head. Sighing she sat

up on her bed and stared at her reflection in the mirror. The midday

light casted an eerie shadow on her face, making her seem even more

foreign and alienated to herself. She looked at the time, and layed

down. Soon, she would be in a place where she felt comfortable...

"Link Start!"

Her mind entered the world of virtual reality. Her settings pre-

callibrated, login information entered, and there she logged into the

world of Phantasy Star. Clutching at her chest she looked at the

darkness in space.

"I'm finally here!"

Her name was Nona. A level four Newman Force, with sub skills as a

Hunter, meaning she was a mage with fighting skills, much like your

standard Red Mage, depending on what you play. Her hair was blonde and

eyes a muddy brown, her height was a tad bit taller than how she

normally liked her characters. Around her dozens upon hundreds of

gamers signed into the game.

Knowing what spots she wanted to hit first, Nona navigated her way

around one of the four safe zones in the game and the primary center

of PSO, the Guardian's Colony. Running to the first floor, she

purchased the necessary items then dashed to the forth floor. The

first mission being to clear the SEED from the substation.

"Hoi! You there!"

Nona turned around, spotting another female player. She was a full

blown Hunter human, no sub skills in anything else. Nona frowned as

the girl stopped, her bust just inches away from her face.

"You...you look like you are a avid gamer. Please show me how to play!"

Quite shocked by the offer, Nona nodded. "I guess I could." She swiped

at the air pulling up her menu. A menu popped up on the woman's screen

requesting to join Nona's party. She accepted it.

"Thanks! I'm Sifah! Please treat me kindly."

"Nona. Please treat me kindly."

* * *

"Eek! There are so many of them!" Sifah yelped rolling out of the way.

"They pretty much act like goats, by charging at you aimlessly." Nona

informed, blocking the enemy's charging attack. "Please hurry and

charge your Photon weapon and finish it Sifah!"

Sifah charged her daggers and ran in yelling her special move. "Moubu

Seiran-zan!"

The enemy died, dropping meseta. and the door unlocked signalling the

clearance of the first mission. Nona received her Job Points (JP) and

compensation for completing the room. She was now a lvl eight Force,

and Sifah was a lvl six Hunter. Walking and transporting back to the

Guardians Colony, Nona left the party and smiled at Sifah.

"Got the hang of it now?"

"Yes! I didn't know that being a full blown Hunter required so much."

she rubbed her neck. "But thanks to you I think I'll survive just fine

if I ever do a run myself."

Nona nodded and sighed. "Well, I'm going to log off now. More than

less likely my family is yelling for me to get off my game." she

muttered opening her menu. When she pressed the button however, she

was still there.

"What the..?"

Sifah blinked. "What's wrong Nona?"

"I can't log out. It won't work." Nona said, a bit panicky.

Sifah opened her menu and attempted to see what was going on. "The

hell? Why can't I log out?"

Trumpets blared from the central floor, stopping everyone in their

tracks. Suddenly Nona and Sifah were engulfed in a blinding white

light. She felt her data being deorganized and reorganized in moments,

suddenly appearing on floor one of the Guardians Colony, along with

the other players. Sifah appeared not moments later beside her.

"What's going on? Why are we here?"

"I was in the middle of a mission!"

"I was purchasing clothes!"

Mixed conversations were going on in the room, when another blare was

let out. A loud screech silenced the room and then a voice boomed over

the intercom.

"Welcome, players of PSO. I would like to personally extend my thanks,

to those who beta tested the game, and for the remaining thousand who

have played."

"An invocation?" Nona murmured.

"Unfortunately, I've yet to pay you back, and this is how. As most of

you can see, the log off button is not there. This is not a defect, it

is a part of the game. Again, this is not a defect. I purposely did

not put in a log off feature."

The entire room went into an outrage, shouting displeasing words. Nona

stared straight ahead her heart racing.

"All players must remain here until the completion of the game. If one

of you were to clear the final room of the game then everyone is

released from the game. But, until then you, are here. Outside

interference, will result in an instantaneous death. Also, if you die

in the game, you die outside as well. Scape Dolls are now void, and

useless."

Nona's heart skipped a beat as a million ways for her life to end ran

through her head. She mustn't! She couldn't! She can't die!

"I've also given you all gifts. Open up your menu, and to you all, I

wish you good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into her quarters, Nona sat on her bed, sighing in misery.

Just how was she going to take up arms and storm into every area in

the galaxy? Sure the surrounding planets, Motoob, Neudaiz, and Parum,

weren't that far away, but going from place to place in Gurhal was

going to be some work. She hummed, knowing she was going to have to

eithe partner up, or run solo. There were many advantages to having a

teammate, especially when she chose to be one of the weakest races in

the game.

"Ah, damn't. Why didn't I choose Beast as my character?" she groaned

laying on her bed.

They were powerful and had the best HP, by far, Humans are ok, along

with Androids. Newmans had the best TECHnique out of all three

classes, but their health and physical strenght was something to be

desired. She sat up opening the menu to check her stats. She was ok,

with her Hunter skill added on with her Force powers, yet during

battles she would need to be the buff person, meaning EXP wasn't going

to her, they were going to the Hunters, and Rangers. If anything,

anyone who wasn't a strong mage would be forced to stay on the colony

for minimal casualties, along with those who gave up hope, and left it

to the hands of the capable.

Going to her menu she looked at the item labeled "Present" and pressed

it. A box landed softly on her stomach, shaking a little. Nona sat up

quickly, opening the present. A small robot poked its head out and

stared at Nona. Confused Nona poked at it.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! How rude of you to poke me, Master!" it cried, his

voice whiny and child-like.

Nona gasped. "How cute. A mag!"

"Excuse me! Now see here, I am MUCH better, than the 2000's crappy robots!"

Nona blinked incredulous. "H-how so?"

"Master that all depends on what you feed me."

Nona sighed, "Then you're not at all different than the mags in the

other games, except for the fact you have a personality."

The mag groaned. "Whatever. So let me introduce myself."

"I already know. GH-674, but I'm just gunna call you Vyara."

"That's too feminine for my masculine personality, Master."

Nona groaned, tapping her chin. Her mag just had to be a male. She

thought for a minute and smiled. "Hitoshi."

"Hitoshi? That's ok I guess."

'So damned stubborn, and he called me rude.' Nona thought bitterly.

Going back to her inventory, she made a list of things she would need

as far as equipment, and armor. Since Parum is a good gathering place

for people wanting to grind for money and missions, she thought she

should head there. She looked back at Hitoshi.

"Hey, watch after the room and I'll reward you with something good."

"Got it Master! Be safe!"

Nona waved as the door shut and locked behind her. She walked down the

long hall, took a right at the elevator and took it to the Central

Floor of the Colony. She had to wonder what Parum looked like. In the

beta she was only able to fly past in the ships that toured the Gurhal

system. She was only able to do the Linearline mission, and was the

only one to get an S rank alone. Getting to a level past 4 in the beta

was an amazing feat for a Force.

She stepped off the elevator at the fourth floor, and bumped into someone.

"Watch it! Can't you see my health, damn't?" she growled.

Nona looked at the Beast girl and huffed. "A nice 'Excuse me' would've

done just fine."

The girl was about to retort when a hand grasped her shoulder. The

dark skinned girl shook her head. "Now isn't the time. We must make

preparations for Motoob."

Nona bit her lip and walked away in a huff. Nevermind being a Beast if

they all act like she does!

* * *

Thanks to the followers and the favorites lol.

Didn't think anyone would read them.


End file.
